. The long term objective of this research is to develop a drug delivery system capable of administering small, well controlled aliquots of an aqueous solution to the airways of newborn infants receiving mechanical ventilation. The proposed approach uses a microprocessor to monitor the airway pressure and to control a rapid response syringe pump. The microprocessor gives the operator the opportunity to select the aliquot volume of drug to be administered with each breath, the total volume and time period that the drug will be administered and the specific moment during the ventilatory cycle. The device will use a nozzle built in as the side port of a special endotracheal tube (ET) to give the drug a velocity component in the direction of the patient. The applicants believe that the results from this study will demonstrate that the least amount of reflux and the greatest penetration of the lung will occur when the drug is administered during inspiration just prior to peak inspiratory flow. The use of the small side lumen of a double lumen ET tube as a port for administering drugs directly into the trachea will also be investigated. The device would find application in surfactant delivery regimens. The use of the device would eliminate the "hand delivery methods" presently used by physicians and nurses in administering surfactant.